What He Didn't Know He Left
by GilmoreGirls-OTH-2013
Summary: Nathan got into Duke. Haley got into Duke & Stanford. Nathan gets to go to High Flyer's the summer before College starts, but he doesnt come back. Little did he know that when he left he left something bigger behind. Four & a half years later he returns. What happens when he returns to Tree Hill? There is a longer & better summary inside. Please Read & Review. Rated M for language.
1. Haley

**MAY CONTAIN LINES FROM SOME SEASONS OF ONE TREE HILL Created By: Mark Schwahn**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL. I DO NOT OWN ANYRIGHTS TO THE SHOW!_**

**Story Summary:** During their Senior Year at Tree Hill High School, Nathan is accepted to Duke University his dream school and Haley is accepted to Duke and Stanford University. Nothing with Dante happened. Two weeks before the end of senior year, Nathan found out that he could go back to High Flyers for the summer before he had to start College. He talked to Haley to see if it was ok that he go and not just leave her there, she said that it was fine so he went. However, when the summer ended Nathan never came back never emailed and never called. Haley tried to call him and email him she even stooped as low as asking **Dan** for help, but nothing worked. Little did Nathan know he was leaving something big behind? Four and a half years later: What happens when Nathan returns to Tree Hill after being gone so long? What does he find?

Flashbacks are in the story they are in _italics_ and thoughts are in **_bold italics_**.

A/N: I know what you must be thinking. Why am I starting another story when I already have two going? Well this has been in my head and in a notebook for a while; it gives you all something to read while I work on my other stories when their new chapters are long. I hope you enjoy please read and review.

**_Chapter: 1_**

Haley was walking around the apartment that she used to share with Nathan thinking about when things went wrong. All she could think of right now was the fact that she was still married to him after all this time and that he was moving back to Tree Hill Lucas had just told her earlier that day.

* * *

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Haley was sitting in her room when she heard the front door open._

_"Hales you here?" Lucas asked walking into Haley's apartment._

_"In the bedroom Luke, come on in." Haley shouted to him in response._

_When Haley heard Lucas enter her room, she turned to face him and jumped into his arms._

_"Hey BIL! How are you today?" Haley asked cheerily._

_"I'm good Hales. I'm good. How are you?" Lucas said with fake enthusiasm he was hoping that Haley didn't hear it but she did._

_"Ok spill what's going on?" Haley asked sitting back down on her bed._

_"I have no idea what you are talking about Hales." _

_"Yeah right! With all that fake enthusiasm, you could have started a cheerleading squad. NOT! Now spill what's going on."_

_"Well it's a good thing you are sitting down already…" Was how Lucas had started but quickly stopped when he saw the look on Haley's face._

_"Why would I have needed to sit down, even though I am already sitting? Come on Luke just spill it already." Haley said now a little flustered._

_"IjustwantedtotellyouthatNathaniscomingbacktoTreeH illIdidntwantyoutobesuprisedwhenyousawhimwalkingar ound." Lucas said in one breath._

_"Wow Luke I didn't know you had it in you. Now that it is out in the open maybe you can repeat what you just said in English that way I can understand."_

_"I just wanted to tell you that Nathan is coming back to Tree Hill, I didn't want you to be surprised when you saw him walking around." Lucas saw that after he had finished speaking almost all of the color had drained from Haley's face._

_"Hales are you gonna be ok?" He didn't get a response from her. "Hales! Are you still with me?"_

_"Luke I need to be alone right now, you should go." Haley said in a weak voice_

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

* * *

That was over four hours ago, now she didn't know what she was going to do but one thing she did know was that she wasn't going to hide when he came back, he left her not the other way around. She knew that she still loved him and that she would never stop but what she didn't know how things would be when he came back. Over the last four years she was doing something that she loved she was teaching. Yeah had she tutored kids in high school and it made her feel wonderful but now she was teaching in a classroom. Things had changed so much from what she thought they would have been. She once thought that she would have gone to Duke with Nathan and started a family after they graduated, but that didn't happen because he left her here. Something over the last few years has bugged her to no end and that was that he left her but never asked for a divorce. She remembered the day that everything changed for her and Nathan.

* * *

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Haley was sitting on the couch in their living room when Nathan came busting in the door._

_"Hales guess what! You are never going to believe this!" Nathan exclaimed_

_"What is it Nate?" Haley got up from the couch, walked over to her husband, and gave him a kiss. "Hi by the way."_

_"Hey Hales." He said giving her a kiss back_

_"What is it now that I am not going to believe?"_

_"I can go back to High Flyers this summer before I head off to College! I am so excited what do you think?" _

_Haley didn't know how she was supposed to feel about this because she wanted their last summer before College to be spent together but she also didn't want him to feel like she was holding him back from her dreams._

_"That's great Nate! I am so happy for you. When do you leave?"_

_"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to let me go you know."_

_"Nate yes I am sure this is an amazing opportunity for you and I want you to take it. I love you Nate I am so proud of you."_

_"I love you to Hales. I am gonna go tell Luke." Nathan said running out the door._

**_A week and a half later at the River Court:_**

_"Wow we are no longer in High School I can't believe it." Brooke said_

_"I know it feels like it was just yesterday that Hales and I were on the rooftop of the café playing mini golf our sophomore year." Luke said_

_"So Nate when do you leave for High Flyers?" Skills asked_

_"I leave on Friday and come back on the eighteenth of August." Nathan said in a voice that sounded like he was far away._

_"Nate where did you go just now?" Haley asked_

_"I was just remembering the day that I finally thought that things were actually going to be ok."_

_"What day might that be?" Payton asked_

_"It was the day that I kissed Haley for the first time." Nathan said_

**_It was now Friday_**_:_

_An hour before Nathan had to leave and she didn't know how she was going to tell him._

_"Hey Nate?"_

_"Yeah Hales." Nathan said as he came out of the bedroom into the living room of their apartment._

_"I need to…" Before she could finish her statement there was a knock on the door._

_"One sec Hales. Let me answer this and tell whoever it is to go away." When Nathan opened the front door there stood Dan Scott._

_"Well hello there son and daughter-in-law of mine." Dan said with smugness._

_"What do you want dad?"_

_"Well I just wanted to know if it was true that my son is going off to High Flyers and he never told me."_

_"Yeah dad I am going to High Flyers this summer and I didn't have to tell you anything. Will you please leave? I would like to spend the rest of the time I have here with my wife and it not be ruined by you. Oh wait it already it!" Nathan said slamming the door in Dan's face._

_At that moment Haley decided that she would wait to tell Nathan when he got back from High Flyers, she was scared herself and didn't need him worrying while he was there. All of a sudden, she had to rush to the bathroom, she closed and locked the door behind her and not a minute later she heard a knock on the door._

_"Hales you ok in there?" Nathan asked through the door._

_"Yeah Nate I'm fine." She said so that he could hear her but quietly added "Nothing that won't go away in nine months." So, that he couldn't hear her._

_"What was that last part I couldn't quite hear you?" Nathan asked_

_"I said nothing that won't go away in a few days." She said grabbing the positive pregnancy test from under the sink, grabbed the folded box that it came in and hid it under her shirt that way Nathan wouldn't see it, then she opened the door after rinsing her mouth out._

_"Well we better get going that way the sooner I leave the sooner I can get back here to you." Nathan said_

_"Ok just give me a sec to change my shirt I got a little something on it, then we will leave." She said walking into their room and pulling the things from under her shirt and putting them under her clothes in a drawer. She changed her shirt and headed to the living room where Nathan was waiting for her._

_"Alright let's get you to that High Flyer's bus so you can go to camp." Haley said walking out the door. Little did she know that it would be the last time that she and Nathan would be in that apartment together for a long while._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

* * *

Haley laid back on her bed and covered her face with her hands. She didn't know was what she was going to tell Jamie yeah he knew who his father was but what he didn't know was that he left them because he wanted to and didn't know anything about him. Jamie was so happy that his father Number 23 of the Charlotte Bobcats Nathan Scott. How was she going to tell him that his dad didn't know that he existed, she was glad that Jamie was with Lindsey Lucas's fiancé for the day. She didn't know how she would have been able to deal with this if he was here. Haley's thoughts were interrupted when she heard another knock at the door she got up from her bed and walked to the front door and opened it, she couldn't see who it was because they had their back facing her.

"Can I help you?" Haley asked just as the person turned around, she couldn't believe it.

**Cliffhanger I know, but more incentive for you to keep reading!**

**_PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT._**


	2. Haley Pt 2

**MAY CONTAIN LINES FROM SOME SEASONS OF ONE TREE HILL Created By: Mark Schwahn**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL. I DO NOT OWN ANYRIGHTS TO THE SHOW!_**

_Previously On: What He Didn't Know He Left-_

**_Haley's thoughts were interrupted when she heard another knock at the door she got up from her bed and walked to the front door and opened it, she couldn't see who it was because they had their back facing her._**

**_"Can I help you?" Haley asked just as the person turned around, she couldn't believe it._**

_Chapter: 2_

"Brooke? Is that you?" Haley asked because she didn't know if Brooke was actually there or if her mind is playing some trick on her because she wishes Brooke was there with her.

"Yeah Tutor-Mom it's me. Now where is that Godson of mine. I have missed him so much, and I don't get to spoil him that often. So where is the little man?" Brooke had the biggest smile on her face when she talked about her Godson.

Haley didn't know how to tell Brooke that Jamie was with Lindsay Lucas's fiancé, when Brooke left after summer was over to go to College she and Lucas were still together, but when she came back for Jamie's birth they weren't even speaking to one another.

"Um Brooke I don't know how to tell you this or if I should even be the one to tell you this but he is with Lindsey." Haley just watched Brooke's face to gauge her reaction, but all that crossed Brooke's face was confusion.

"Who is Lindsey and why is Jimmy-Jam with her?" Brooke looked really confused and Haley couldn't help but feel bad that she was going to be the one to tell her about Lindsey and Lucas being engaged.

"Brooke you should come in and sit down." Haley said as she opened the door up further so that Brooke could come through the door.

"Okkkk." Was all that Brooke said when she took a seat on the couch. "Haley you are starting to freak me out what is going on?"

"Well Lindsey is Lucas's fiancé Brooke." Haley just sat there as she saw the pain that crossed over her friend's face then then anger that followed.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Haley had just said goodbye to Nathan and was headed back to her apartment. She wanted to tell someone but she didn't know who she knew that she couldn't tell Lucas right away because he would make her tell Nathan and she didn't want to tell him while he was away at camp, the only other people that she could think to tell were Karen, Brooke and Payton. She picked up her cell phone and dialed the familiar number._

_"Hey Tutor-Wife what's up?" Brooke answered in her cheery voice._

_"Nothing much Tigger. You?"_

_"Same old same old."_

_"So I did call for a reason."_

_"And what might that reason be?"_

_"I need you, Payton, and Karen to come over to the apartment. Do you think you guys can?" Haley asked hoping that the answer would be yes._

_"I will call them and ask but either way I will be over there in twenty minutes. Do you want me to bring broody with me too?"_

_"No, I just you girls. Send him to the river court or something."_

_"Will do. See you soon Tutor-Wife."_

_"See you soon Tigger." After hanging up the phone Haley went and sat down on the couch, she started thinking about everything that was going on and how things might turn out, she hadn't realized that she was thinking about it all that hard until she heard Brooke on the other side of the door._

_"Tutor-Wife everything okay in there? We have been knocking on this door for over ten minutes. Open up." Haley got up from her spot on the couch and opened the door._

_A chorus of "Hey Hales and Hey Tutor-Wife" greeted her._

_"Hey guys come on in." Karen, Brooke and Payton walked in and sat down on the couch._

_"So Hales what's going on? It has to be big if Lucas was sent away and not allowed to come. So what's going on kid?" Karen asked._

_Haley had made her decision to tell them when she called Brooke but now that they were there she didn't know if she could tell them. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself._

_"Well I had to tell someone and I couldn't tell Lucas and you all will hopefully understand why after I explain to you what is going on." Haley said nervously._

_"Hayles you know that we will always be here for you no matter what." Payton said finally joining the conversation._

_"Well here goes nothing. I'm pregnant." As she said this she was looking down at the floor._

_"That's awesome. Does Nathan know?" It was Brooke that asked this question._

_"No and that's why I can't tell Lucas because he will want me to tell Nathan and he doesn't need this right now. He needs to focus on Basketball and if he knew that I was sitting here pregnant he would want to be here with me and I will not be the person who stands in the way of his dreams."_

_"Tutor-Wife Nathan needs to know."_

_"I know Brooke. I know I am going to tell him, just after he returns form High Flyer's. Ok? You all can't tell anyone especially Lucas. I want to be the one to tell him. Promise?" _

_"As long as you tell Lucas we won't say anything." Karen assured Haley_

_"I will tell him I promise." Haley said giving each and everyone of them a long hug._

_"Well we better get going. Love you Tutor-Wife."_

_"Love you Hales."_

_"Love you Haley"_

_"I love you too Tigger and Payton and Karen. You guys drive safe."_

_The three women got up from where they were sitting and walked out the door, leaving Haley there to ponder her thoughts._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

"Brooke? Brooke! Earth to Brooke. Hello?" Haley was waving her hand in front of her face to try and get her attention, but I didn't seem to be working.

"Tutor-Mom repeat what you just told me."

"What? That Lindsey is Lucas's fiancé?" Haley was really unsure as to where this conversation was going.

"Yeah that part. When did this happen? Didn't you tell me before I came back? How long?" Brooke was just shooting off so many questions that Haley couldn't keep up.

"Slow down Tigger, and breath. Now what are your questions?" Haley noticed that a slight smile came to Brooke's face when she used her old nickname.

"Who? When? How long? And Finally why didn't you tell me?"

"Well her name is Lindsey. When would be about three months ago. And as for why I didn't tell you I thought that you already knew because you kept changing the date you were coming back." Haley explained.

"Well I didn't know. I shouldn't be surprised he's always had a thing for moving on to a new girl after he breaks up with a person." She said her voice dripping with anger.

"Hey Tigger. How about we go pick up Jamie?" Haley asked trying to get her mind onto something other than Lucas.

"And me meet Lucas's new girl? No thank you, I have to get to my house anyway and get some things done. Just call me when he is home ok?" Brooke said as she got up from the couch and walked to the door.

"Well I wasn't supposed to go pick up Jamie for another hour, so I could come with you to your house and help you with what ever it is that you need to get done." Haley suggested, because she didn't want to be without Brooke just yet.

"That's ok Tutor-Mom, I can get it done by myself. Plus you need to get ready for mister I-walk-out-on-people-I-love to return. Do you know when he is supposed to be back anyway?" Brooke asked.

"No I didn't give Luke enough time to tell me when he was coming because right after he told me I said that he needed to leave, but he must be coming back either today or tomorrow if Luke needed to tell me today. What is it that I need to get ready for him to come back?" Haley asked

"You need to tell Jimmy-Jam that his ass-hat of a father is coming back to town, he does know that ass-hat is his father right?" Brooke asked

"Yes Brooke he knows I wouldn't keep that from him. I just don't want someone to tell Nathan before I do."

"Well he would know if he didn't just leave and not tell you anything."

"Brooke you know that he didn't just up and leave without telling me anything he went to High Flyer's."

"Yeah then from there he left without saying a word to you. I am so going to kick his ass when I see him again. That is if Luke doesn't get to him first. Alright let me get to my house and do what I have to get done. Remember to call me when you pick up Jimmy-Jam." Brooke said as she gave Haley a hug and opened the door to reveal Lucas standing there getting ready to knock on the door.

"Broo…" Haley started to say then she saw who was standing at the door.

"Bye Tutor-Mom, I'll see you later." Brooke said as she walked out the door without saying anything to Lucas.

"Bye Brooke." Haley turned to Lucas. "Hey Luke. What's up now? Come to tell me that you were just joking when you said that your brother was coming back? How did he call you anyway? You know that I haven't been able to get in touch with him all this time. So how did you?" Haley asked.

"I wasn't joking he is coming back. I didn't call him he called me and left a message. I called the number, when someone picked up I asked who it was they said that I was calling an airport pay phone." Luke explained.

"So when is your brother coming back anyway? And when he does get here what are you going to do?" Haley asked.

"He is supposed to get in this afternoon. I don't know what I am going to do when I see him, I do want to kick his ass though."

"That's funny Luke because that is exactly what Brooke said." Haley said laughing a little.

"She did, did she? How is she doing? I would have asked but she looked like she wanted to get away from me as fast as possible." Luke asked.

"Yes she did, she's fine. Do you think he knows that I still live in this apartment?" Haley had quickly regained her self and asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm not sure Hales. He might be hoping that you still live here, and I think to make sure that he is right he will come look for me and ask."

"Luke you can't tell him that I still live here or about Jamie. He needs to find out about Jamie from me first and no one else."

"Hales I made you a promise when you told me that you were pregnant and I am not going to break it just because my jackass brother is coming back today."

Haley let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and remembered the day that she told Lucas she was pregnant.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Haley didn't know how she was going to do this as she walked up to Lucas's door. __**'What if he gets mad and starts yelling? What am I going to do then? I can't lose Luke. I just can't' **__She built up the courage and knocked on the door, she heard bussing from on the other side of the door. When the door opened there stood Lucas with lipstick on his lips and his neck. She couldn't help it so she started to laugh._

_"What's so funny Hales?" Lucas asked with a smile on his face._

_"Oh nothing. Other than the face that I didn't know you were a girl." Haley said between laughing._

_"What are you talking about. I am not a girl." Lucas said his face went from smiling to a straight line._

_"Oh you aren't? Well then how do you explain wearing lipstick? Hmm?" She asked still laughing_

_Lucas took his hand and wiped his lips. "Brooookeee."_

_"You've got some on your neck too. Brooke's here? Ummm I'll come back later when you're not busy." Haley said as she turned around to leave._

_"That's ok Tutor-Wife I was just leaving. Bye boyfriend." Brooke said as she kissed Lucas on the cheek and walked out the door._

_"Bye Cheery. Come in Hales." Luke said as he turned and walked into his room and sat on his bed._

_Haley took a few calming breaths before walking in and sitting down next to Lucas on his bed._

_"Luke there is something that I need to tell you." Haley said shakily._

_"What's up buddy? You know you can tell me anything." _

_"I was hoping you would say that. Well here goes nothing. I'm pregnant." Haley said as she was looking down at the floor._

_"Hales that's great. How far along are you, when did you find out and does Nathan know?" _

_"I am about six weeks, I found out before Nathan left for High Flyer's I didn't tell him either and I don't want you to tell him."_

_"WHAT! Hales he has a right to know this is his kid too!" Lucas yelled as he jumped off the bed._

_"I know Luke I know. I just don't want to distract him while he is there. I know that if I would have told him about the baby when I found out he would have stayed here with me, that would have made me feel like I was standing in the way of his dreams. If I were to tell him now he would be on the next bus on his way home I don't want that. I don't want to be the reason that he gives up something that he loves. You have to promise me that you aren't gonna say anything to him when you write him. I need you to promise me Luke. I will tell him when he gets back but not before." Haley said in one breath._

_Lucas sat back on the bed and pulled her into his arms and gave her a hug. "I promise Hales I won't say anything to him, but he does have the right to know." _

_"I know Luke. I will tell him I promise."_

**It was the day that Nathan was coming home:**

_Haley was running through the house getting the things that she needed to take with her to pick up Nathan, she was happy that she wasn't showing yet because he would know that she hadn't told him about the baby when she had found out._

_"Come on Luke! We need to be there before the bus gets there."_

_"I know Hales, I am ready you are the one that is running around like a chicken with her head cut off because you weren't ready when I got here." Lucas said from where he was sitting on the couch._

_"Hahah Luke. Alright I'm ready lets go." Haley said as she walked to the door, but noticed that Lucas hadn't moved from where he was sitting. "Luke I said I was ready lets go."_

_"Are you sure you have everything that you need, because I don't want to be on the receiving end of your hormones again." _

_"Lucas Eugene Scott! I said that I was ready and I meant it. Now let's go!" Haley yelled_

_"Alright alright I'm coming. No need to yell." Lucas said as he raised his hands in defeat_

_They arrived just as the bus was pulling in, Haley jumped out of the car before it stopped completely._

_"Haley you could get hurt, wait till I completely stop!" Lucas shouted_

_"Sorry Luke." Haley said before she kept walking. When she got to the bus she stood there waiting for Nathan to get off. Everyone had finally gotten off but there was no sign of Nathan so Haley walked up to the last person that got off._

_"Hi my name is Haley James Scott I'm Nathan Scott's wife. Is he still on the bus?" Haley asked the tall guy._

_"Nathan never got on the bus to come back. I'm sorry." He said and walked away._

**_'What?! Why would he not get on the bus and come back?' _**_Haley asked herself, she pulled out her phone and dialed his phone number, but it didn't even ring it just told her that the phone that she was trying to reach was either out of rang or disconnected and that she should check the number. _

_"Hey Hales where's Nate?" Lucas asked coming up behind her._

_"I have no idea! I asked the last person that came off the bus if he was still on there and he told me that Nathan never got on the bus. I just tried to call him but it told me that the number was either out of rang or disconnected. Luke what is going on." Haley started to panic._

_"I don't know Hales but we will figure it out. Let me try and call him." Lucas said as he pulled out his phone._

_"Luke didn't you hear me?"_

_"Yeah Hales I hear you just let me try ok?" All Haley did was nod in response. Lucas dialed his brothers number and got the same message that Haley got. "Hales I don't know what's going on but we will figure it out." Lucas told her as he pulled her in for a hug._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

"How are you going to tell Nathan about Jamie anyway?" Lucas asked pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I don't know Luke. I really don't know." Haley said starting to cry.

"It's gonna be ok Hales. I'm always going to be here for you no matter what. Even though he is my little brother I will kick his ass, it didn't stop me before and it won't stop me now." Lucas reassured her placing a kiss on her temple.

"Thanks Luke. Thanks for everything." Haley said leaning in to Lucas's side.

"Of course Hales. Of course." Lucas said just sitting there comforting Haley.

"Ok I need to pull myself together, go pick up my little Jimmy-Jam and tell him that his dad is coming back today. I need to let him know that he can't tell Nathan anything if he happens to see Nathan before I do." Haley said as she collected herself.

"Hales do you think that's best right now? How about Jamie stay at my place with Lindsey this afternoon and you come to practice with me to keep your mind off things." Lucas suggested.

"I guess I could do that. Alright let's get a move on then, I don't want to make the coach late for his own practice."

Lucas gave Haley another hug. They both made their way out the door and to the school.

**_PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT. I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed and made me want to write more, I would also like to thank those that PM'ed me. Thanks everyone Love you guys. J_**


	3. Nathan

**MAY CONTAIN LINES FROM SOME SEASONS OF ONE TREE HILL Created By: Mark Schwahn**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL. I DO NOT OWN ANYRIGHTS TO THE SHOW!_**

_Previously On: What He Didn't Know He Left-_

**_"I guess I could do that. Alright let's get a move on then, I don't want to make the coach late for his own practice."_**

**_Lucas gave Haley another hug. They both made their way out the door and to the school._**

_Chapter: 3_

Nathan walked through the airport looking for an available payphone because he forgot to charge his phone last night and he wanted to call Lucas and tell him that he was coming back to Tree Hill this afternoon, he would normally use his own phone to call Lucas but it seemed like anytime that he tried it would never go through. He finally found a payphone that was not being used and he called Lucas, he waited for the phone to ring.

"Hello?" Lucas answered the phone.

"Hey big brother." Nathan said.

"Nathan?"

"Who else would call you big brother?"

"No one. What's up Nate?"

"I was just calling to tell you that I was coming back to Tree Hill."

"You're WHAT!" Lucas yelled through the phone.

"Well you don't have to sound so excited." Nathan said.

"When are you coming back?" Lucas asked flatly.

"My plane will arrive this afternoon."

"Thanks for letting e know I have to go." Lucas said before Nathan could even say goodbye.

Nathan held the phone out and said. "Well that was weird."

Nathan sat down waiting for his flight number to be called remembering the day that he told Haley he could go to High Flyer's again and the day that he left.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Nathan unlocked the door and ran in to see Haley his beautiful wife sitting on the couch._

_"Hales guess what! You are never going to believe this!" Nathan exclaimed_

_"What is it Nate?" Haley asked as she walked up to him, gave him and said "Hi by the way."_

_Nathan leaned down that way his lips hovered just above hers he and said. "Hey Hales." And gave her a kiss._

_"What is it now that I am not going to believe?" She asked him with a look of excitement on her face._

_"I can go back to High Flyers this summer before I head off to College! I am so excited what do you think?" He exclaimed._

_Nathan saw that her face faltered a little when he said that._

_"That's great Nate! I am so happy for you. When do you leave?" Haley asked with excitement but Nathan could tell that she was truly excited but that she was also sad._

_"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to let me go you know." Nathan had to make sure she was ok with him leaving before he got his hopes up too much._

_"Nate yes I am sure this is an amazing opportunity for you and I want you to take it. I love you Nate I am so proud of you." Nathan noticed that when she said this that it was nothing but the truth._

_"I love you to Hales. I am gonna go tell Luke." Nathan said as he ran out the door to go tell his big brother. _

**It was Friday the day that Nathan had to leave:**

_Nathan noticed that when he was getting ready to leave Haley started to mess with her ring and he knew that she only did that when she was worrying about something, but he wasn't going to ask her about it because he knew that sooner or later she would tell him._

_"Hey Nate?" Haley asked sounding a little nervously_

_"Yeah Hales." Nathan asked as he walked out of their bedroom and into the living room to see his wife messing with her ring even more than she was before._

_"I need to…" Haley started to say but was cut off by a knock on the door._

_"One sec Hales. Let me answer this and tell whoever it is to go away." Nathan said as he walked to the door and opened it and there stood none other than his dad Dan Scott._

_"Well hello there son and daughter-in-law of mine." His dad greeted with smugness._

_"What do you want dad?" Nathan asked his dad, all he really wanted to do was spend the rest of his time that he was here with Haley._

_"Well I just wanted to know if it was true that my son is going off to High Flyers and he never told me."_

_"Yeah dad I am going to High Flyers this summer and I didn't have to tell you anything. Will you please leave? I would like to spend the rest of the time I have here with my wife and it not be ruined by you. Oh wait it already it!" Nathan said as he slammed the door in his dad's face._

_When Nathan turned around he saw Haley running to the bathroom with her hand covering her mouth, he followed her. He walked up to the door, knocked and asked. "Hales you ok in there?"_

_"Yeah Nate I'm fine." He heard her respond, he could faintly hear her add something else but he couldn't hear her. So he asked. "What was that last part I couldn't quite hear you?"_

_"I said nothing that won't go away in a few days." Haley responded._

_"Well we better get going that way the sooner I leave the sooner I can get back here to you." Nathan said with a little smile on his face._

_"Ok just give me a sec to change my shirt I got a little something on it, then we will leave." Haley said as she walked out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. Nathan waited for her in the living room for about five minutes before she came back out and said "Alright let's get you to that High Flyer's bus so you can go to camp."_

_Nathan couldn't help but feel that there was something that Haley wanted to tell him but didn't. He decided that she wouldn't think about it right now what he needed to be thinking about was High Flyer's. When they got to the bus station he turned to Haley, pulled her into his arms, and gave her a kiss._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

Nathan heard his flight number being called so he got up and went to the gate got on the plane and couldn't help but think that this plane ride was taking him back to Haley.

Nathan just got off his plane in Tree Hill, he couldn't believe that he was finally back in his home town after being away for so long. The only thing that he was thinking about right now was about whether Haley still lived in Tree Hill or not and if she did where he could find her because he wanted to see her. Nathan called a cab to come and pick him up from the airport and take him to Tree Hill High, he thought that would be the best place to start looking seeing as the last time he heard Lucas was taking the job as coach there.

Nathan remembered the day that he got the phone call from High Flyer's

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Nathan was walking to the river court when his phone started ringing._

_"Hello?" Nathan answered the phone._

_"Hi may I speak to Nathan Scott please?" The voice on the phone asked._

_"This is Nathan Scott may I ask who's calling?" Nathan asked_

_"Hi Nathan this is Timothy Wilkins with High Flyer's I am calling to inform you that you are eligible to come back to back this summer before you go off to college." Said Timothy._

_"Are you serious?" Nathan asked._

_"Yes I am. I hope that we will see you when camp starts."_

_"Yes sir you will. Thank you." Nathan said._

_"That's good to hear. By Nathan." _

_"Bye." Nathan said as he hung up the phone._

_When Nathan got off the phone he ran to tell Haley his news._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

Over the past few years Nathan has tried to get in touch with Haley but everytime he tried to call her it would tell him that her phone was either out of range or no longer in service, and when he tried to email her the emails would come back as dilevery failed. He didn't understand what was going on, but he did know that he still loved her. Nathan started to remember the day that he was supposed to come home but decided that he was going to get everything set up at Duke before Haley got there.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Nathan picked up his phone and dialed Haley's phone number. It rand once then told him that the phone number that he was trying to reach was either out of ranger or out of service. He knew that couldn't be right so he hung up and tried again, but got the same message._

_"What the hell!" Nathan yelled._

_He dialed his brothers number and got the same message. He kept calling everyone that he knew back in Tree Hill and every time he made the call, he got the same message. He didn't know what was going on, he kept trying for the rest of the week to get in touch with people but nothing worked so he decided that he would go ahead and get things set up then try and call everyone again._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

Nathan's cab pulled up to Tree Hill High he got out with the things that he had and headed to the Gym where he knew Lucas would be. As he was walking he thought about all the things that he and Haley had gone through at this school and was hoping that he would see her again. When he walked into the gym he immediately stopped in his tracks because next to his brother was standing a petite brunette his heart stopped and he thought to himself _'There is no way that it is that easy. She can't be standing right there after I was just thinking about her. My mind must be playing tricks on me or something.'_

"Hales?" Nathan asked.

**_PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD REALLY __APPRECIATE_ IT. Thanks for the review's guys**

**MatTeneyMoNdlerLoVer: All your questions will be answered soon. I promise. : )**


	4. Nathan Pt 2

**MAY CONTAIN LINES FROM SOME SEASONS OF ONE TREE HILL Created By: Mark Schwahn**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL. I DO NOT OWN ANYRIGHTS TO THE SHOW!_**

_Previously On: What He Didn't Know He Left-_

**As he was walking he thought about all the things that he and Haley had gone through at this school and was hoping that he would see her again. When he walked into the gym he immediately stopped in his tracks because next to his brother was standing a petite brunette his heart stopped and he thought to himself 'There is no way that it is that easy. She can't be standing right there after I was just thinking about her. My mind must be playing tricks on me or something.'**

**"Hales?" Nathan asked.**

_Chapter: 4_

"Hales?" Nathan asked, causing the brunette to stiffen and turn to look at him and sure enough there stood Haley, she had changed over the years but who wouldn't. She had filled out in all the right places, her hair was a little shorter and lighter. He couldn't believe that she was standing right there.

Before he could say anything else though she turned to Lucas and said. "I gotta go Luke. You know where to find me. Love you and talk to you soon." Then she ran in the other direction of where Nathan was standing. _'What the hell just happened?'_ Nathan asked himself.

"Hey Luke." Nathan said as he set his stuff down.

"What are you doing here Nate?" Lucas asked him in a cold tone. _'What the hell is going on around here?' _Nathan thought to himself.

"I did tell you that I would be coming back this afternoon. What is going on around here?" Nathan said exasperated.

"Yeah I know that you said you would be coming back this afternoon but that's not what I meant. What I meant was. What are you going here as in this gym? And what do you mean what is going on around here?" Lucas said looking at Nathan for the first time since he arrived.

"I came to talk to you and see if you would tell me if Haley still lived in Tree Hill and if she did where she lived. But as I can see she might still live here, so I guess I now want to know where she lives. What I mean is that first Haley runs AWAY from me then you are giving me the cold shoulder, and I want to know what's going on." Nathan ranted.

"Well yes Haley does still live in Tree Hill, no I cannot tell you where she lives. Lastly, I have no idea what you are talking about. Now if you will excuse me I have to get back to practice." Lucas said as he walked away.

"What the Hell is going on around here!" Nathan shouted as he walked out the gym doors, he really needed to go for a walk, but he wanted to get to his mom's house to meet the movers that were coming, so he called another cab to come and pick him up. Nathan was now regretting never coming back to see why Haley never came, while he waited for the cab he remembered the day that he chose not to come back thinking that she would come to him.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Nathan just tried to call Haley for what seemed like the millionth time and he still got the same message that he always got. So he decided to call the last person that he ever wanted to call, but he needed to._

_"Hello son. What can I do for you?" Dan answered the phone._

_"Hi dad. I was just wondering if you know how Haley is doing I can't seem to get a hold of her or anyone else for that matter?" Nathan asked_

_"Well from what I heard from your mother was that Haley changed her phone number, as did Lucas, Brooke, Payton, and Jake. Apparently, Haley told your mother not to give her number out to anyone especially you. As for Lucas and the rest of them, I have no idea. I'm sorry that I had to be the one to tell you son." Dan said._

_"I thought that you and mom weren't talking to each other. Dad you aren't lying to me are you?" Nathan asked._

_"Nathan your Mother and I decided that we should at least try and be civil to one another for your sake and as for me lying to you. I'm not, remember you are the one that said you couldn't get a hold of her or the others, so I am just telling you why it is that you can't." Dan explained._

_"Thanks dad. Bye." Nathan said as he hung up the phone._

_"Why would she change her phone number and not want me to have it? And why would everyone else do the same thing? I know she wasn't happy about me coming to camp, but she said that it was ok. Something else is going on, with her I know it but I am not going to push it I'll let her cool off for a while. Plus I need to focus on basketball right now, and trying to figure Haley and everyone else out will just distract me. So I will let her have her space and I will try and go see her at some point." Nathan said aloud. _

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

"God how could I have been so stupid?! I should have just came back then, got Haley and went back to school but no I had to put myself first and put basketball first. Now I may have lost Haley and everyone else, because of that decision." Nathan said as he got into the cab that just arrived. After about a fifteen minute drive to his mom's house Nathan got out of the cab with the things that he had with him and walked up to the front door and tried to open it but it was locked so he rang the doorbell, after about five minutes the door finally opened.

"Nathan? What are you doing here I thought you weren't coming home for another month or so." Nathan's mom Deb said.

"Hi to you to mom. Oh, Nathan it's nice to see you. How are you? Oh I'm good mom thanks for asking it's good to be home. What is with everyone asking me what I am doing here? Cant a guy just come home because he wants to?" Nathan ranted.

"Oh honey I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that. It's just I wasn't expecting you that's all, it's nice that you are finally home. I missed you, I know that Haley and everyone else missed you to." Deb said adding, "I know Jamie would like to finally meet you." Under her breath.

"What was the last part mom? I didn't hear you." Nathan asked.

"I said I know the boys would like to finally see you." Bed said as she opened the door wider and motioned for Nathan to come it.

"Oh. Yeah I would like to see them to." Nathan said as he walked into the living room and set his stuff down.

"So sweetie when does the rest of your stuff get here?" Deb asked.

"It should be here in a little while. I wanted to go for a walk but I didn't want you to have to deal with my stuff." Nathan said as he sat down on the couch and leaned his head back.

"Nate if you want to go for a walk you can I don't mind dealing with your stuff. Oh your car is still here I'll go get the keys for you." Deb said as she turned and walked away, she came back soon after with a set of keys in her hand. "I had it kept in order while you were gone." She said as she handed Nathan his keys.

"Thanks mom. If you are sure I think I will take you up on your offer and go for a walk."

"Yeah sweetheart go. I don't mind."

"Thanks mom I'll be back in a little while." Nathan said as he walked back out the front door and went to his car. He drove to the pier where Haley first started to tutor him, he was hoping that she might be there. After about twenty minutes of walking he was about to give up, and go back to his house when he remembered the table that they sat at the first morning that she tutored him. He walked in that direction in a last ditch effort to see her again. When he gets to the table he stops short because she is sitting there laughing, he couldn't believe his luck he starts to walk towards her but stops when he sees a little boy sitting beside her laughing as well. The first thoughts that pop into his head are **_'Well it didn't take her long to move on. I guess she never really cared in the first place. How could she cheat on me even though we were still married? But she did cheat on me and now she has a kid with another guy.' _**Nathan was beyond mad, he couldn't just stay standing there anymore he had to do something so he went to the one place that he knew neither Haley, Lucas, or that kid would be, he went to the River court and shot some hoops for a while before he went back to his mom's house.

When Nathan got back to his mom's house, he went straight to his old room but found that the door was locked.

"Moommmm!" Nathan shouted.

"Yes sweetheart?" Deb asked as she came out of her room.

"Why is my room locked?" Nathan asked her.

"Well you see I didn't have enough time to get the stuff that is in there out, so I set you up in the guest room it looks like your old room." Deb said and added. "Plus that's Jamie's room now." Under her breath.

"Would you and everyone else quit saying stuff under your breath so that I can hear it?! What did you just say?" Nathan exclaimed.

"I said plus that's my workout room."

"Then why is it locked if it is just a workout room?" Nathan asked.

"It's locked because I don't want people going in there, and there is some stuff that you might now want to see in there."

"Ewww mom!" Nathan said as he backed away from the door. "Hey mom can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Nate."

"Do you know where Haley lives? I need to talk to her." Nathan asked

"Umm, no Nathan I don't." Deb said not looking Nathan in the eye and he knew that she was lying.

"Why is everyone trying to protect her?! All I want to do is talk to her damn it!" Nathan yelled as he walked down the hall, into his new room and slammed the door behind him.

Nathan stayed up for the next few hours trying to figure out where Haley lived. Each and every time he would use a different search engine and put in her name her address would come up as the one that they share together. **_'So she still lives in our old apartment, but she now lives there with a different guy and their kid. That's good to know.' _**Nathan thought to himself as he turned off the computer and went to bed.

Nathan woke up the next morning determined to know what was going on with everybody around him and he decided that the first person he was going to talk to was Haley, so he made his way over to their old apartment and knocked on the door. When the door opened he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

**_PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT. Thanks for the review's guys_**

**A/N:**

**Kaefoster- I am really glad that you like it. What is it that you are confused about?**

**naley4ever1980- I'm glad you like it. Hope this chapter and the next live up to your standards.**

**MatTeneyMoNdlerLoVer- It makes me happy that you love this story. I try to update as much as possible because I don't want to lose people from not updating. The next chapter will be up soon, I promise. {Maybe even right after this one, you never know. I still have 6 hours here at work and nothing to do. : )}**

**_ I Love you all thanks for the reviews they mean SO MUCH to me. Hope that you liked this chapter and the chapters to come. : ) _**

**_Till Next Time GilmoreGirls-OTH-2013 :P_**


	5. Naley

**MAY CONTAIN LINES FROM SOME SEASONS OF ONE TREE HILL Created By: Mark Schwahn**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL. I DO NOT OWN ANYRIGHTS TO THE SHOW!_**

_Previously On: What He Didn't Know He Left- _

**Nathan woke up the next morning determined to know what was going on with everybody around him and he decided that the first person he was going to talk to was Haley, so he made his way over to their old apartment and knocked on the door. When the door opened, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.**

_Chapter: 5_

Nathan couldn't believe it, there he was standing at the door of his old apartment ready to confront Haley about the affair he thought she was having and about the kid, but when the door opened Nathan finally got a good look at the kid and he saw Haley's face and his eyes staring back at him.

**_'What the hell! This kid looks like Haley and me! Is he…' _**Nathan couldn't finish his thought because Haley interrupts them.

"JAMES LUCAS SCO…T!" Haley shouts, coming to the door. When she sees that, it's Nathan and she knows exactly what he's seeing.

**_'What the hell is he doing here?!'_** Haley yells in her head.

Haley walks up behind Jamie puts her hand on his shoulder, kneels down to his level, and says.

"Hey Jimmy-Jam why don't you go into the bedroom and wait for your Uncle Lucas to get here, I'll call him and see where he is."

"But momma it's Nathan Scott of the Charlotte Bobcats. This is so cool can't I just stay out here?!"

"No Jamie. Now go." Haley says as she points to the bedroom.

Once Jamie goes into the bedroom and Nathan sees that the door is shut he starts to say "Sco..." but he stops talking when Haley holds up one finger to silence him.

"James Lucas Scott you better have that door closed by the time I count to three. One, two..." Before she gets to three, she hears the door click shut so she turns back to Nathan. _**'God she is sexy! I love her acting mommy like it makes her even more sexy! God Nathan get it together. You are mad at her remember!'**_Nathan thought to himself

"What are you doing here Nathan?" Haley asks.

"Scott." Was all that he said.

"Yes Scott. He is yours why would he have a different last name. Now answer the question what are you doing here Nathan?" Haley stated as she placed her hands on her hips.

**_'God she's hot when she's mad. Cut it out Nathan she kept you from your son.'_** Nathan thought to himself then said. "Well I came here to talk to you about the affair you must have had in order to get have a kid but now I know he's mine. Does he know?" Nathan asked

"An affair?! Really Nathan?! And yes Nathan he knows who you are I would never keep that from him." Haley said exasperated.

"Well what other explanation would there be I come back and you have a kid? He knows who I am. But why does he call me Nathan Scott?" Nathan asked.

"Ummmm, maybe that you got me pregnant before you left. Did you ever think of that? Yes Nathan he knows who you are I told him that you didn't exactly know who he was so when and if he ever met you to call you by your name." Haley explained as she walked into the kitchen and sat down on one of the bar stools.

"No I didn't think of that in that moment all I was thinking was that my wife cheated on me and had a kid by another guy. Can we please just drop it for now and get back to Jamie? Oh while I am thinking about Jamie he has a right to know who I am but I didn't have a right to know that he even existed. Why would you do that Haley?" Nathan asked.

"Fine, we will drop it for now, but I want you to know that I didn't do a damn thing Nathan you did when you left and never looked back!" Haley said raising her voice. Before Nathan could even respond, Lucas came walking through the open door.

"Hey Hales where's Jimmy-Jam?" Lucas asked not even looking at Nathan all Haley does is point to the bedroom.

"So you knew and didn't tell me when I called to tell you I was coming back?" Nathan shouted.

"It wasn't my place to tell you Nathan now Jamie and I are gonna get going." Lucas said as he walked to the bedroom, got Jamie, and left closing the door behind them.

"I still should have been told that I had a son." Nathan said putting his head in his hands.

"Nathan I tried to call but every time I called it would tell me that the phone is disconnected or is out of range." Haley stated.

Nathan just looked at her in disbelief from where he was sitting on the couch. **_'I know that's not right. I haven't changed my number just in case she ever called. How is it that our phones and everyone else's would do that?' _**Nathan thought.

"Fine Nathan if you don't believe me I'll call your phone right now." Haley pulled out her phone and dialed Nathan's number. While she did that Nathan pulled out his phone expecting it to start ringing but it didn't.

"You could have emailed me Hales you do you know that right?" Nathan asked.

"I did try to email you and it kept coming back as delivery failed what else was I supposed to do I didn't want to tell you about Jamie in the email anyway. I sent one every day and they kept coming back." Haley could tell by the look on Nathan's face he didn't believe her so she showed him.

"I believe you Haley but my dad told me you changed your number so that doesn't really mean anything to me on the phone calls anyway." Nathan said trying to figure out if she was lying or not.

"Nathan my phone number has been the same for the past four and a half years I haven't changed it and nobody else has changed theirs either your dad was lying to you." Haley stated getting angrier by the second.

"How am I supposed to believe that Haley I have no proof?" Nathan stated he was getting tired of the circles they were dancing around one another.

"You want proof fine call from Lucas from my phone." Haley says handing the phone to Nathan; he immediately dials his brother's number who answers on the second ring.

"Hales what's up?" No one responded. "Hales?!" Lucas shouted but still no one responded. "Haley If you don't answer me I'm coming back over there." Lucas yelled through the phone.

"Relax, big brother, I'm not going to do anything to her geez I was just seeing if the phone works or not." Nathan said into the phone.

"Oh okay bye." Lucas said hanging up the phone. Nathan handed the phone back to Haley who snatched it out of his hand.

"Now do you believe me?" Haley asked.

"Yeah Hales I believe you." Nathan said looking away from her face.

"Ok good. Now answer me this. Why didn't you ever come back looking for me?"

"I never came back, because I thought that was what you wanted. I called my dad and asked him about you, he told me that you changed your number and said that you didn't want me to have it. What was I supposed to believe when every time I tried to call I got that message? I just thought that I would give you your space and while I did that I would focus on basketball." Nathan explained.

"Nathan you can be so thick headed sometimes. Why in the world would you ever believe something that came out of Dan's mouth? And why didn't you call Deb and ask her?" Haley asked

"I believed my dad because when he said the reason that I couldn't get a hold of you was because you had a new number, what else was I supposed to believe the message said that the phone had either been disconnected or out of range. As for me calling my mother every time I called no one would answer I would leave a message but she never called back."

"It's like you are a repeating record Nathan. I understand about the message that you would get when you called because I got the same thing, what I don't understand is why you wouldn't just come home, to find me and just talk to me."

"I didn't come home to talk to you because I didn't think you wanted me here."

"Nathan I always wanted you here. That is all I have wanted for the past few years." Haley said getting off the bar stool and walking to stand in front of Nathan.

"Well now that I am here what are we going to do about me, you, and James?" Nathan asked looking up at Haley.

"I guess we just take it one day at a time. You need to get to know Jamie as we call him, and we need to get to know one another again too." Haley said kneeling down to look into Nathans eyes and taking his hands in hers. "I'm glad you are here Nathan, but I need time to readjust my life, and Jamie's. I wish that you could have found out about Jamie a lot different than you did." Haley said looking away from Nathan as a tear slid down her face, she was surprised when Nathan took one of his hands out of hers and wiped it away with his thumb.

"Hales don't cry. I understand what you are saying and I know that me coming back is a big change and I can agree with you on how I found out about Jamie. I do have a question for you though."

"What's that Nate?" Haley asked looking back into Nathan's eyes.

"When did you find out you were pregnant?" Nathan asked, it had been one of the questions that he had ever since Haley confirmed that Jamie was his.

"Ummm…" Haley started to say but got up letting go of Nathan's hands and instantly missing the warmth but she kept walking away from Nathan and into the kitchen.

"Hales don't walk away from me, I've missed you and I don't think that I can take us being in the same room and me not touching you." Nathan said as he got up to move closer to her.

"No Nathan you need to stay right there." Haley said holding up her hand to stop him.

"Why? Don't you want to be close to me like I want to be with you?" Nathan asked. **_'Does she really not want to be near me?' _**Nathan asked himself.

"Nathan there is nothing I want more than that…" Nathan started to move closer to her again but Haley stopped him. "But I am not the one that is going to be mad in a few seconds." Haley finished and walked further away from him.

"Hales why would I be mad?" Nathan asked confused.

"Just let me get this out Nate, and then you will understand. Ok?"

"Alright Hales." Nathan said putting his hands in his pocket.

**_'Ok here goes nothing.' _**Haley thought to herself as she took a deep breath and said. "I found out that I was pregnant with Jamie the day that you were leaving for High Flyer's I was getting ready to tell you when someone knocked on the door and it was Dan. I made a decision then to wait and tell you about Jamie when you got back, but you never came back." Haley said her voice cracking and tears started falling down her face, she turned to run to the bedroom but two strong hands held her where she was.

"You knew before I left?" Nathan asked. Haley just nodded in response letting her tears fall and not even bothering to wipe them away.

"God damn it Haley! Why didn't you just tell me? I know you said you would have told me when I got back, but why didn't you want to tell me before I left?" Nathan asked as he released his hold on her.

"I didn't tell you before you left because I knew that you would want to stay, I didn't want to feel like I was holding you back from your dreams, and I didn't tell you while you were at High Flyer's because I knew once you found out you would leave camp and come home, again I didn't want to be the one that held you from your dreams." Haley said she was no crying even harder. **_'I have to get out of here!' _** Haley thought to herself as she turned yet again to go into the bedroom, but Nathan's hands found her waist once more.

"Hales you would never have been holding me back from my dreams because you were my dream and you still are my dream. I would have loved to have been there for you during your pregnancy but you chose not to tell me. I understand the reasons behind you not telling me but you still should have, it would have been my decision to make." Nathan said as he leaned down and gave her a kiss that was supposed to be sweet, but as soon as his lips met hers, he deepened it, Haley's arms went around his neck and pulled him closer to her, and his grip on her waist tightened, and he pulled her closer to him. They didn't know how long they had been like that but they only pulled away when oxygen became necessary, before either one had full recovered they were kissing passionately once again, but jumped apart immediately when they heard small voice say "Ewwwww." And clapping, they turned to see that Jamie, Lucas, Payton, Jake, and Lindsey were standing at the door. Jamie and everyone else had an excited look on their face, the one person that did not look happy about Haley and Nathan kissing was Lucas.

Haley looked and Nathan and said "Welcome home." Still a little breathless.

"What a good welcome that was." Nathan said as he pulled Haley to him again and gave her another kiss on the lips earning another "Ewwww." From Jamie, causing everyone to start laughing.

Haley stood on her tiptoes and whispered in Nathan's ear. "You know we still have to take this slow right?"

Nathan just nodded and pulled her in closer for a deathly tight hug. "I missed you Hales."

"I missed you to Nate." Haley said kissing Nathan's cheek.

"Hey! What about me?! Am I already forgotten?" Jamie said from the door, causing everyone to laugh again.

"No of course not. Come here Jamie." Nathan said as he knelt to the ground to meet Jamie. Nathan picked Jamie up and turned towards Haley who had tears in her eyes. "Hales you come here to."

Haley walked over to where Nathan was with Jamie and stood beside them, she looked in to Nathan's eyes and at the same time, they gave each other a hug with Jamie in the middle and kissed one of his cheeks.

"Kid getting squished here. Can't breath!" Jamie said from in between Nathan and Haley, everyone started to laugh again. Nathan and Haley started to pull away from each other when Lucas stopped them and asked.

"Do you guys want me to take a first family photo?"

"Yeah I would like that." Nathan answered, he looked at Haley who was holding back the tears in her eyes but looked happy. **_'I now have my family together and my wife back.' _**Nathan thought to himself smiling at Haley.

**_'I now have my husband back and my family is finally in one piece.' _**Haley thought to herself and smiled back at Nathan.

**_PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT. Thanks for the review's guys_**

**A/N:**

**Kaefoster- I am really glad that you like it. I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the other ones.**

**naley4ever1980- I'm glad that you like it. I hope this chapter was as good as you thought it would be and I hope it answered any questions you had.**

**_I Love you all thanks for the reviews they mean SO MUCH to me. Hope that you liked this chapter and the chapters to come. : ) _**

**_Till Next Time GilmoreGirls-OTH-2013 :P_**


End file.
